Lighting devices which are configured for passengers of an aircraft are known as reading light in supply unit of a passenger service unit. This aforementioned supply unit is configured for a passenger's journey and integrates comfort, control and safety elements for at least one passenger. Thus, almost all supply units comprise reading lights, an attended call light, information signs, a steward call button, a loudspeaker, ventilation nozzles and further features for increasing the service of an aircraft. The interior of a passenger supply module depends on the fitting of the dimension of the cabin of the passenger service unit. For handling the conventional supply unit usually a mechanical adjustment is provided for the reading light and buttons or switches are manually operable in the upper region of a passenger service unit. In some aircrafts a remote control for the supply unit is integrated nearby the passenger seats and usually also combines operating of entertainment devices.
WO 2011/082998 discloses an arrangement of a supply module wherein different seat positions may be illuminated in a passenger aircraft without mechanical positioning or manual adjustment of a supply unit. The supply module is being arranged to offer illumination and different services or functions like visual information, acoustic information, air control surfaces or medical oxygen. The activation of the supply module is effected by a control unit wherein the operating bases on a pre-definable seating configuration. The service also includes a combination of the display and interactive surfaces by specific appropriate techniques for having interactive subregions with a function in the manner of a touch screen or touch panel; the latter can be located on system defined certain places or selected surfaces.